


That's (Not) It

by Kimium



Series: Demon Komaeda AU [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A surprising bit of fluff, Alternate Universe - No Despair, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Blood Drinking, Forced kisses, Hajime as a university student, It's not detailed, Komaeda as a demon, M/M, Mention of Komaeda killing said cow, Mention of a dead cow, One Shot, Possessive Behaviour, Power Dynamic, Power Imbalance, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Part Five.Hajime returns home to find Komaeda doing household chores.Or in which Komaeda's determination to act like a "housewife" goes a bit overboard.





	That's (Not) It

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!!! I finished!
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this! A big shout out to ObscureReference for the chat in where majority of the kitchen conversation was just us fooling around. I loved what we came up with, so I decided to use it! This entire story ended up rather fluffy and sweet and that was unexpected. I don't think you need to read the other parts before this, though I strongly recommend you do as it will help with understanding some scenes in this fic.
> 
> As a reminder, all the tags and warnings still apply. However, I'm also adding in the warning for killing of a cow. While it isn't descriptive, merely mentioned, if that is something that bothers you please be careful. Your comfort is most important!
> 
> And as always, feel free to comment and leave kudos! Those are always appreciated! Also, if you wish to check my tumblr out or simply chat with me there, my tumblr is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Hajime yawned his entire way back from class. His neck was throbbing, thanks to Komaeda, and his mind hurt from all the materials covered in his classes. Though with the weather taking a colder turn Hajime was able to wear scarves. He had purchased a few, along with Gundham, Sonia, and Kazuichi gifting him some. Rubbing the bracelet also gifted from Gundham, Sonia, and Kazuichi, Hajime felt the woven material through his fingers. True to their word it had helped a ton and without it Hajime was sure he’d still be bedridden. Komaeda pouted a little, wanting to hold and cuddle him for longer, but he never made a move to take the bracelet away. Whether that was because he couldn’t or didn’t want to, Hajime wasn’t sure and he wasn’t going to ask.

Taking the familiar route back to his apartment, Hajime stared up at the sky. Soon it would become colder and then he’d have to start heating his apartment. A bit of a pain, but he’d manage. Making a mental note to set the kotatsu up, Hajime unlocked his door and stepped inside.

Only to see Komaeda sweeping the floor. Hajime stared, nearly dropping his keys before he shut the door and locked it.

“What are you doing?” Hajime cautiously asked.

“Cleaning, obviously.” Komaeda replied before he paused, “Wait. That’s not it.” He cleared his throat, “Welcome home darling. I am sweeping so please mind your step.” All of this was said with a blissful smile.

Hajime kicked his shoes off and set them off the side semi-neatly. “Again, terrible housewife impression.”

Komaeda heavily pouted, “You keep shooting my impressions down. I’ve done some research.”

“From what? A few decades old books and TV series?” Hajime asked.

There was no answer. Komaeda continued to sweep the floor, “Regardless, I’ve cleaned your apartment. You really should sweep more.”

Hajime sighed, “I would if a certain someone stopped eating away at my soul and leaving me exhausted.”

“Your bracelet is helping.” Komaeda pointed to the woven band, “Without it you’d be bedridden today. Anyways, aren’t you going to thank me?”

Why did it feel like Komaeda had read his mind? Hadn’t he just thought that on his way home from school? Hajime decided to not comment and focus on the now. He looked around the apartment. True enough there was something a bit cleaner about the place. The shelves on a stand alone book shelf looked dust free as well as the coffee table. The floors did look a bit cleaner as well.

“Thank you for cleaning my place.” Hajime genuinely said, “I’ll make something for us to eat.” He added absentmindedly before he paused, “Uh…”

“I can’t eat human food, but thanks for the offer.” Komaeda informed him, “Though if you’re offering your soul I don’t mind seconds.”

Hajime wanted to rub his neck, but he knew it would hurt. He glared at Komaeda, “It wasn’t an offer.”

“Shame.” Komaeda replied, “but I’ll restrain for now. Eating too much in one go isn’t good.”

Hajime hated that Komaeda’s only reason for resisting was for his own sake. “Right. I’ll just go and make myself something.”

He moved to step carefully around Komaeda, but Komaeda held out his arm to stop him. Hajime nearly slammed into it. He paused. “Is there something you need?” Hajime asked.

“Shouldn’t you greet me with a kiss.” Komaeda stated.

Hajime froze briefly.

“I mean, isn’t that something housewives ask for?” Komaeda titled his head to the side slightly.

“What is with you and your obsession with housewives?” Hajime muttered softly.

Komaeda gave a laugh, “I think it’s cute. So, kiss me.”

There was a sharp end to his words. Hajime didn’t need to weigh the options here. He was exhausted and a fight with Komaeda wasn’t on his radar for the day. All Hajime wanted was a semblance of peace and quiet for his evening, or as much as he could salvage with Komaeda around. Walking closer, Hajime gently pulled Komaeda towards him and initiated the kiss. It was soft, gentle, but enough to sate Komaeda for a while. When Hajime pulled back, Komaeda gave a wide smile.

“That was lovely.” Komaeda praised before he stepped away from Hajime, “But don’t try to distract me from cleaning dear. How terrible of you.” He winked.

The housewife thing again. Hajime rolled his eyes, “Again, that’s not how it works.”

Komaeda swept the floor diligently, “One day Hajime.”

Holding a comment, Hajime walked into his kitchen, having a moment away from Komaeda’s sight. Opening his fridge, Hajime grabbed some things out and began to cook. He got lost in the routine and nearly jumped when he felt Komaeda suddenly hug him from behind, peering over his shoulder. Hajime could feel Komaeda’s breath tickle his neck.

“It smells good at least.” Komaeda offered.

“You can tell?” Hajime asked as he moved around, a bit slower with Komaeda hanging off him.

“Rude…” Komaeda lightly poked Hajime’s side, “My sense of smell isn’t affected, or have you forgotten after your failed incense attempts?”

Did he really have to bring that up? Though, to be fair, Hajime had found some enjoyment burning incense and semi-regularly burned some. Komaeda must have spotted the incense burner holder as he was cleaning.

“I haven’t forgotten.” Hajime stiffly replied, “So the only thing different is your sense of taste?”

Komaeda nodded, “Correct.”

“What about the salt?” Hajime asked.

“Salt is a rock.” Komaeda factually stated, “I can taste that.”

“Then…” Hajime deftly used a pair of chopsticks to pick up some of the broccoli he was cooking, testing the tenderness, “if you ate this?”

“It would taste like ashes and earth.” Komaeda replied, “Vegetables always taste like soil and dirt and earth. Meat tastes like rotting.” His grip on Hajime tightened slightly. “I don’t recommend it.”

Interesting. Hajime hummed and tested the broccoli. It was still a bit too hard. “I won’t try it then.” Hajime assured Komaeda.

“I am a bit disappointed though.” Komaeda let go of Hajime. “I am now curious what you taste when you eat food.”

Hajime blinked, “You’ve never asked another human before?”

“No. Other humans I’ve encountered were just quick meals.” Komaeda bluntly told Hajime, “I’ve never bothered asking them.” He gave Hajime an expectant look, complete with raised eyebrows.

“Fine.” Hajime got the point, “broccoli tastes like… green.” He tried, after all, Komaeda had no sense of taste. “It’s like someone took what a tree top would taste like, took out the roughness and added green.” Hajime flushed, “Sorry that wasn’t the best explanation.”

“No, it’s fine.” Komaeda mused, “What else?”

Hajime looked at his rice cooker and to his oven with the fish inside and decided he had already embarrassed himself with the broccoli description, so what were two more?

~

Evening rolled around and Hajime was delighted that Komaeda hadn’t tried any more “housewife” impressions. He had claimed it was fun, but Hajime couldn’t really know if that was the true reason why Komaeda insisted on the impressions. In a way, it tugged on Hajime’s heart. He could almost imagine a relationship, a serious relationship, when Komaeda was tender with him. Walking out to the kitchen to make some evening tea, Hajime stared at the calendar in front of him. Chiaki would be home soon and Hajime was almost scared to see her. It was painful to admit to himself. Hajime wanted to see Chiaki and feel like they could have something. Maybe now that she would be home for a longer another attempt could work. Except… Hajime touched his neck. Komaeda. He had reacted poorly to Gundham, Sonia, and Kazuichi. Granted, they gave him the holy water that he doused Komaeda with, but Hajime couldn’t help but wonder how Komaeda would react to Chiaki. After all the possessive gestures and words, Hajime had a feeling that Komaeda would attempt to hurt Chiaki should he feel she was getting too close.

The water boiled, whistling slightly before the kettle automatically turned off. Hajime refocused on his task of making tea. So long as Komaeda didn’t think they were anything other than friends Hajime figured things could work out. Maybe. He’d have to ask Gundham for advice…

“Are you coming back?” Komaeda was suddenly in front of him.

Hajime nearly dropped his tea. “You’re still here? What were you doing when I was having a bath?”

“Watching you obviously.” Komaeda dryly stated before laughing, “I’m kidding. I was reading. You got quite the collection.”

“Uh thanks.” Hajime sipped his tea, “However, I got some work to do, so…”

“Homework?” Komaeda asked, “So studious.” He then gave a small smile, “However school is important. I can leave you for the evening.”

He could… what? Hajime stared and almost pinched himself. Komaeda continued.

“So, do have a good evening Hajime.”

He then leaned in and kissed Hajime, tugging him into the kiss harshly. Hajime felt tongue and teeth and dizziness. Komaeda then pulled away with a smug smile. Hajime’s lips tingled and he almost told Komaeda to ask next time (not that it would do any good), but Komaeda vanished, leaving Hajime standing in his kitchen with a mug of tea and homework.

~

“So, how’s it been?” Kazuichi asked carefully.

Hajime fiddled with his straw at the loaded question. Monday, Wednesday, Fridays were his least busiest days, so making time to see people was always possible. Currently he was in a café off campus with Kazuichi, who had the day off, and Sonia, who had also finished classes. Gundham was working at the local animal shelter, so it was just the three of them.

“It’s… well.” Hajime muttered, “Nothing too weird… except this strange desire to act like a housewife.”

That caused raised eyebrows. Sonia coughed into her hand. “That’s unexpected… from what I gathered…”

They had never told Hajime what Komaeda had said to them nor did Hajime expect Komaeda to tell him either. They had of course, told Hajime the basics of Komaeda’s visit (merely threats and anger over the holy water), but not the details. From that it was easy to see what sort of image Komaeda had parted with the three.

Hajime snorted, “I know, but it’s this strange fixation. I’m not about to stop it. Besides that, it’s been fine.” Hajime rubbed the bracelet, “Nothing too straining.”

As soon as he said that Hajime felt Kazuichi’s gaze on the scarf Hajime hadn’t taken off yet. Words hung, unspoken in the air, like dangling knives. Hajime could feel the rope thinning as Sonia and Kazuichi shot looks at each other.

“You’re not in too much pain?” Sonia settled on asking.

Hajime shrugged, “Honestly, your bracelet has helped and painkillers.” He gave a small smile.

“We’re sorry.” Sonia automatically said, “We can’t help the pain you’re feeling. All we can do is watch on the sidelines and support as best as we can.”

Her gaze dropped and Hajime saw Kazuichi grab her hand, holding it gently. They made an odd couple one people wouldn’t expect. Sonia with her prim clothes and neat hair. Kazuichi with one too many piercings on his ears and dyed vivid pink hair. Not to mention his wrinkled clothes. Still, regardless of what others would think, Hajime knew all three were happy with each other. It made his heart sting a bit.

“Honestly, the support you’re giving me is enough, really.” Hajime assured.

“Thank you, Hajime.” Kazuichi gave a small smile, “Say, enough doom and gloom I do have a question.”

“Okay?” Hajime prompted.

“How, exactly, is Komaeda acting like a housewife? Like, sorry all I’m imagining is him in a frilly apron.”

Hajime paled and snorted at the same time. Wildly he looked around, as though he expected to find Komaeda lurking behind the plants or in the corner of the café. Of course, Komaeda wasn’t around, but it didn’t stop Hajime from feeling fear in his heart.

“Please don’t… don’t say that too loudly. What if it travels and he gets more ideas?” Hajime pleaded. “All his ideas are decades too old. I’m begging you, don’t you dare suggest anything.”

“But… he’s not…” Kazuichi tried.

“Somehow,” Hajime cut Kazuichi off, “he’ll find out. Even if he isn’t here.”

Kazuichi stared to laugh. Hajime flushed.

“I mean it.” Hajime hissed, “If I come back one day and he’s wearing an apron, it’s all your fault.”

~

Hajime returned to his apartment and smelt something. It smelt like the produce aisle in the grocery store, oil, and cooking meat. Or rather, burning meat. Hajime’s eyes widened as he kicked his shoes off, rushing towards the kitchen, not even bothering to take off his coat or his scarf. There, standing in the kitchen was Komaeda. He was standing by the stove. On the stove was a pan, which was the source of the smoldering. A bit of smoke was billowing out, but at least Komaeda had the fan on. Komaeda was also holding a flipper, one of Hajime’s silicon ones. He was also wearing an apron.

Hajime sent a silent curse to Kazuichi before he reacted.

“What are you doing?” Hajime raced over and grabbed the pan, lifting it off the stove. The handle was a bit warm, but he could still hold it without discomfort.

“Put that back down.” Komaeda ordered, crossing is arms, “I’m not done.”

Hajime glanced at what was in the pan. It was a steak. The top part was still raw, clearly hadn’t been flipped, but the other side… Hajime could still see the oil popping and the meat sizzling. He set the pan down and turned the heat off. Then, he reached for his second flipper and flipped the other side. It was charred. Hajime groaned.

“You’re not supposed to turn the meat to charcoal.” He told Komaeda.

“I wasn’t sure if it was cooked enough.” Komaeda defended himself, “I told you I don’t need to eat human food.”

“Yes,” Hajime chose his words carefully, “So what possessed you to start cooking this in the first place?”

At this Komaeda straightened his back and uncrossed his arms, a smile on his face, “You’re always complaining about me having my housewife impressions completely wrong, so this time I did my research. Research told me that housewives cook dinners. They’re also supposed to just be finishing as their husbands come home.”

Hajime blinked. For once, Komaeda had an idea that wasn’t entirely outdated. It must have shown on his face, as Komaeda beamed wider and pointed to his apron.

“Research also says aprons are necessary, though you don’t have a frilly one.” He added with a tone that suggested Hajime should have a frilly apron. “Also, I should be stark naked, but I figured I’m halfway there, so it counts.”

Right. Because Komaeda didn’t know what a shirt was even if it hit him over the head. Hajime shoved that thought away and focused on the ruined steak in the pan. At least Komaeda hadn’t ruined his pan in the process.

“I appreciate your efforts and consideration,” Hajime told Komaeda, “But you were burning this steak.”

Komaeda shrugged, “You could cut off the burned part and try again?”

Hajime looked at the steak, “I don’t think that’s how it works.” He then paused, “Where did you get this steak anyways? I didn’t have any in the fridge or the freezer.” Hajime paused again, “Please don’t tell me you stole from a store.” Though, given what Komaeda was, Hajime shouldn’t be surprised.

“I most certainly didn’t steal from a store.” Komaeda huffed, arms once again crossed, “And I don’t see how my suggestion was terrible. Japanese people like raw food. I’ve seen sushi. It’s fresh. I mean, I did kill a cow.”

“That’s…” Hajime slowly said, “That’s usually for fish.”

Then, as though by some unseen force, the last part of Komaeda’s sentence hit Hajime in the head.

“Wait.” Hajime scrambled for his voice, “You killed this cow?? You just… up and stole a cow or something? Someone’s cow?” Hajime wasn’t a farmer or an expert in livestock, but he had suspicion cows weren’t cheap.

“Uh yes? Is there a problem?” Komaeda challenged.

There were… so many things wrong with this situation. Suddenly it had shifted from Komaeda messing up a dinner to him killing a living creature for him, to a crime being traced to Hajime. He stared at the meat in the pan and sent a silent apology to the cow.

“Don’t worry though!” Komaeda continued, “They won’t trace it back to me or to here. You’re welcome.”

And after all that work… Komaeda didn’t even cook the meat properly… Hajime sent another apology to the deceased cow. He then grabbed a cutting board and decided, for the cow’s sake, to try Komaeda’s idea. If a lot of the meat was still raw, then technically it would work.

“Look.” Hajime took control of the situation, “If you want to cook for me, then let me teach you. Since you have no idea what to do.”

Komaeda stared before he leapt at Hajime, planting a kiss to the side of Hajime’s head. “You… you’ll teach me? How considerate and thoughtful! I didn’t know if this would pay off, but it seems my efforts and research have rewarded me in the end.”

For a moment, Hajime felt his heart flutter and then his brain caught on another issue. “Wait. You said you killed the cow… where… is the rest?”

Komaeda pulled away from Hajime and bit his lip, “Well… your bathroom is a bit preoccupied now… specifically the tub. You have quite a deep tub you know.”

Hajime’s face paled and he wanted to bolt to his bathroom instantly but Komaeda still held him firmly in his arms. Hajime whipped his gaze over to Komaeda, as though he could read if Komaeda was joking or lying to him. There was nothing. Hajime then glanced the direction to where his bathroom was. He had to check…

“Please tell me,” Hajime’s voice felt distant and frantic, “That you’re kidding me.”

Komaeda had the audacity to shrug, “At least you’ll have a lot of meat.”

That… Hajime stared at Komaeda, “First off, you left a dead cow in my tub, a cow you stole and killed, which has a whole set of questions and concerns, but secondly you left meat at room temperature? For how long?”

“I don’t know? Since this morning?”

Hajime didn’t even try to do the mental math, “Do you want me sick?”

“Well if you cook it it’s fine. Fire is purifying.”

Did… Komaeda mean that metaphorically or scientifically? Hajime shoved that aside as well.

“That is not how it works! How long?”

“Well…” Komaeda trailed off, “I waited a long time for you to get home…” He then smiled, “But never mind that, you’re going to cut off that burnt part and teach me how to cook you a steak?”

“I…” Hajime couldn’t believe they were having this conversation, “I got bigger problems now. Mainly there is a dead cow in my tub. We… no you need to get rid of it.”

Komaeda let go of Hajime and once again pouted, arms crossed, “All I did was provide for you and you’re scorning me. What have I done wrong?”

“I…” Hajime couldn’t find the words, “I can’t eat that. It’s too much. Maybe if it was properly cut and stored in the fridge or freezer immediately I could, but never mind that. You need to get rid of this meat.”

“Even the bit you’re trying to save?”

“At this point I’m afraid if I eat it I’ll be sick.” Hajime bluntly told Komaeda, “I’ll go buy some meat at a grocery store. I’ll be back. You’re going to get rid of the dead cow in my tub, properly and discreetly, and clean my bathroom while you’re at it. When I’m back I’ll teach you how to cook a steak properly, but only if you’ve done what I’ve asked.”

“You’re just mad that I stepped out of the housewife role and brought home the food.” Komaeda grumbled, but exited the kitchen, heading towards the bathroom.

“Thanks, Komaeda.” Hajime called out, ignoring majority of his comment.

He then grabbed his wallet, put his shoes on, and walked out. Thankfully there was a small grocery store not ten minutes away. Hajime briskly walked and entered. Thankfully the store wasn’t crowded. Hajime bought what he needed and some extra before paying the cashier and exiting.

Upon returning he noticed the smell in the place was gone. Hesitantly, Hajime walked into his kitchen. The meat was gone from the pan. Hajime checked his garbage, but it wasn’t in there. Then he put the groceries away quickly before walking to his bathroom. He stopped by the door and entered the tiled room after a pause. There was no blood, no trace of anything except clean and water. Hajime exhaled.

“I did as you asked.” Komaeda reappeared beside Hajime, wrapping an arm around his waist, “I disposed of it as you asked. No one will find it or trace it back to you.” He curled his arm tighter, “I must say though, you taking charge is very erotic. I love it.” He smiled widely.

Of course. Hajime poked Komaeda in the side and pulled away, “Come on, let’s get cooking.”

He led Komaeda to the kitchen and grabbed another pan. “First,” Hajime told Komaeda as he turned the heat on, “Steaks can be cooked according to how long. I like medium rare.”

Komaeda nodded, like he was in class and a student and curled closer to Hajime. A brief flash hit Hajime, of him and Komaeda, friends, or lovers, just spending time bonding over cooking. It was a shame that wasn’t reality.

~

Dinner turned out well, with Hajime heating up left over rice and vegetables along with the meat. Hajime ate slowly, with Komaeda watching him, staring at the meat as he ate. Normally it made Hajime feel uncomfortable to have someone watch him eat, but strangely enough with Komaeda, it wasn’t awkward. Mainly because his gaze was on the meat most of the time. Hajime chewed silently and finished the last bit.

“So…” Hajime stood up, “I’ll just put these away in the dishwasher…”

He tried to walk, but Komaeda had him in his arms, pressing a kiss to Hajime’s lips. Hajime barely had time to react before Komaeda teleported them so Hajime was pressed against some wall. Komaeda pinned him to the wall and kissed harshly, warmly, before pulling away.

“Shame… I wanted to see if I could taste it.” Komaeda mused, “I sort of could… you tasted a bit strange…”

Hajime felt a high flush paint his cheeks. The evening had felt surreal, with Komaeda acting civil and not being pushy. This almost made Hajime brush off their kiss, but he was on a confident streak. Surely, he could tell Komaeda…

“You know, if you want to kiss me or eat my soul I’d prefer if you asked me.” Hajime told Komaeda.

“Ask?” Komaeda pulled himself out of his musings, “I thought I said when we first met that you aren’t nearly as polite to cows or chickens. I also said prey don’t get options.”

Hajime swallowed, but Komaeda hadn’t snapped, so hopefully Hajime was safe from Komaeda’s moods.

“It’s the principle of the matter.” Hajime pressed. “Ask me.”

“But… you’re always going to have to say yes.” Komaeda tilted his head, “Do you really want to have this illusion of choice? Is it that important to you?”

“Yes.” Hajime firmly told Komaeda.

Komaeda blinked and then smiled widely. “That’s also strangely erotic of you Hajime. An illusion of choice, always saying yes regardless of my asking. You’re really trying to woo me today.”

Hajime wanted to push Komaeda off, but Komaeda pressed closer, lips hovering near Hajime’s neck.

“Shall I test it out?” Komaeda hotly asked, his breath tickling Hajime’s neck, “Hajime, may I eat your soul?”

A tingle ran down Hajime’s spine at the tone. His face flushed and Hajime felt his stomach tighten.

“Yes, you may.”

Komaeda licked the side of Hajime’s neck and bit down. For the first time, pleasure ran down Hajime’s body for a solid moment before the pain settled in. However, the pleasure didn’t disappear but rather lingered in the back of Hajime’s mind for the duration of Komaeda lapping at his blood, at his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Frilly Apron: I was having Clear (DMMD) Route flashbacks while writing this. Ahahaha...
> 
> Bathroom: Japanese baths are divided by a part with the sink and mirrors and another part that's closed off with all tile or wood for showers/baths. I based the tub off the tub in the house I lived in while I was in Japan. It wasn't very long, but it was super deep.


End file.
